the_hivefandomcom-20200215-history
Matriarch Rounds
This section covers how Matriarchs become Matriarchs -- the most crucial special round of the Hive -- the Matriarch round. The first Matriarch BadassOfDOD created this round, making it the first and oldest Hive event in clan history. The round itself has only been beaten four times in the entire history of the Clan, although the conditions by which each have varied from clan leader to clan leader (in such events like the Matriarch Tournament). BadassOfDOD created the Matriarch round as the very first special round to fight against the Matriarch to take their place after he automatically took the clan following DARKWOLFPHOENIX's departure. The subrounds here are collectively considered the 3rd-hardest in the clan, after the Legendary and Council rounds. This round is the second step of the Matriarch Road, the entire path it takes to become leader. This round is ALWAYS fought alien vs alien, Matriarch vs member. During this match, the Matriarch defends his position as supreme Hive leader, while the challenger attempts to use their knowledge of alien skill to beat the amount of kills in the allotted time limit. However, in both rounds, there is now a requirement to challenge the Matriarch to this very important round: first beat a Guardian round. By doing this, one unlocks the Matriarch Key, the symbolic ability to do a Matriarch round, something which prior to Matriarch italian-stal was available at any given time. This key only lasts a day, and this round must be taken within 24 hours after completion of the Guardian round. Despite the severity of the round, it and the Guardian round can be taken by any member (who has not taken the subleader oath or who hasn't surpassed the second part of the Matriarch Rule) regardless of rank or time in the Clan, something unlike all other elite special rounds. This flaw was apparent when Matriarch italian-stal challenged his previous Matriarch within the first week of joining, at level Facehugger, and succeeded. However, the Guardian round is now required by members of the Hive in AvP to be completed before anyone can challenge the Matriarch. There are various forms of the Matriarch round, but all of them, if beaten, have the old Hive member become the new Matriarch of the Hive. The new Matriarch must now deal with initiations, special rounds, and games or other official Hive buisness. A new Matriarch is also an automatic member and leader of the Council. All main rules pertaining to the Matriarch are mentioned in the Matriarch Rule. There are also specific rules to how the Matriarch round is conducted, and they include: #The Matriarch can flee and attempt to avoid their opponent upon the final 2 kills. Before that, the Matriarch must face thier opponent head-on. This is called the Matriarch Failsafe. #Any previous Matriarch becomes Hiveblood Rhino Alien (prestige 3, rank 15) rank after being defeated, unless they accept their free pass to the Empress rank (via Empress Failsafe). "Lesser" Matriarch Round In AvP, upon beating the Guardian round, challengers of the Matriarch Road may choose one of the two main variants of Matriarch round to fight the current clan leader. Matriarch round 1 is referred to as the "Lesser Matriarch round." This is because it has the shorter duration with less kills of the two. To do this round, the challenger must kill the Matriarch (as alien) 50 times in half an hour (30 minutes). The third and fourth Matriarchs completed this round. Upon recieving 48 kills, the Matriarch may flee and hide in the map to attempt a last-try win to keep their spot. Challengers, as they are attempting to take the Matriarch's place, must also get 10 wall tail kills on the Matriarch, to prove their all-around alien ability. Upon doing all 50 before the timer runs out, the previous Matriarch crowns the player as new Matriarch of the Hive. Following this, all available Council members (including previous Matriarch) will then be used for the following Council Acceptance. "Greater" Matriarch Round In AvP, the longer of the two Matriarch rounds is called the "Greater Matriarch round," requiring more kills than its shorter counterpart. To become the new Matriarch this time, the challenger must kill the Matriarch (as alien) 100 times in an hour (60 minutes). This is the same rate as the Lesser Matriarch round, but it requires more patience and persistence of skill over an extended period of time. This round has been completed by the second and fifth Matriarchs. Upon 98 kills being completed, the Matriarch may flee to recesses of the map to hide and attempt to win the match. Challengers of this round must do 20 wall tail kills this time, as they have twice the time than the Lesser Matriarch round. This proves the player's true skill as an all-around alien. But if the member is successful by getting 100 kills (as well as the wall kills), they are the new clan leader of the Hive. Upon completion, the Council members must do their Council Acceptance. Council Acceptance When a challenger manages to pass both the Guardian and Matriarch rounds, they then progress to what may be the final step of the Matriarch Road. Following their victory in the Matriarch round, all available Council members are then brought together for the challenger's Council Acceptance. All possible Monarchs, Empresses, and current Matriarch come together to host this followup match. In it, all of these leaders each take turns deciding on killing the challenger in-game. If a Council member kills the challenger, that leader has now accepted and pledges loyalty to the new rising Matriarch. Leaving the challenger unkilled shows a Council member's disdain for the new clan leader. For the new leader to pass, at least half of the Council members present must accept the challenger as their new Matriarch. If the majority votes against the new position of the challenger, that member must then undergo an additional third round to become Matriarch, as this conveys that Council (acting on behalf of the Hive) does not desire for the challenger to become clan leader. If half or more accept the new leader, that individual is then crowned as the next Matriarch of the Hive Clan. Superiority Round If more than half of the Council rejects the new Matriarch during Council Acceptance, they have one of two options. The short-felt leader must either step down and give the throne back to the old Matriarch or they must beat the Superiority round to further prove themself. Therefore, this round is different from all other Matriarch rounds and is nicknamed the Backup Matriarch round. This round is merely a final defense against a new Matriarch unwanted by the clan and the Council. Matriarch italian-stal created this round because he felt there should be a final chance to stop any unwelcome clan leaders from taking over the clan. On the other hand, he did not want to completely stop the attempts of a determined Hive member, just to slow disliked leaders down. Unfortunately, if the new Matriarch beats this round, then no-one can stop an unwanted new Matriarch. Now, the round itself is another round that has the Council fight instead of a Matriarch. In this, the rejected Matriarch must kill each of the Council members (or any 6 available leaders above King rank), one at a time within 15 minutes. The challenger must play as alien, but all the Council Empresses may play as their choice of species. They may also use any weapon except for the plasma caster. This is all one-at-a-time, so the new Matriarch must face each Empress individually first. Once they kill one Empress once, the next one comes in. Repeat this cycle until all Council members have been killed once each. After this, the untrusted leader must do the final challenge by facing against all Empresses at once. However, once an Empress is killed here, they are out and must now spectate, hoping for the other members of the Council to succeed and stay alive before time ends. If the new Matriarch has beaten the individual and final portions of the round (overall killing each Empress twice) in the 15 minutes, then they win. At this point, the new Matriarch is now supreme leader, whether the clan likes it or not. Monarch Round When the Monarch position was originally released for the leader of the Xbox360 Sector, the Monarch round was used by the Xbox members of the Hive to determine the succeeding Monarchs. At the time, Monarch rounds and the Monarch Road were the same as they were for the Matriarch, only for the Monarch on the Xbox360. This meant that challengers could choose between Lesser and Greater Monarch rounds, and that Superiority rounds were also a part of the Monarch Road. Second Monarch Powergamer1998 (Sdrbuck234) became leader by beating a Lesser Monarch round. In this respect, the Lesser and Greater Monarch rounds were the same as those of the Matriarch in all but name. During the reign of sdrbuck234 as Matriarch, however, the Monarch rank was repurposed, and with it the Monarch round. Monarchs, now denoted as the pseudo-Matriarch leaders of individual sectors of the Hive, also had their mode of succession altered (despite this fact, the Monarch round is still considered a subround of Matriarch rounds). To usurp a Monarch, the new Monarch Road must be undergone. Now, no Guardian round is required for those to take the Monarch round against a sector leader; instead, higher rank acts as a makeup for this lack of a step in the original Monarch Road. Unlike the Matriarch Road (which may be undertaken by Hive members of any rank, even those newly initiated), the Monarch round may only be performed by those of Pureblood Drone (prestige 2, rank 3) rank or higher. With higher required rank, however, the challenger may immediately go against the sector leader in a Monarch round with no prerequisite rounds done prior. This new singular Monarch round is basically the same as the old Lesser Monarch round, with Greater Monarch rounds having been deleted from Hive events. Here, a challenger must get 50 kills on the Monarch in 30 minutes. The wall tail kills required in the Matriarch rounds, however, are no longer a part of the Monarch round. Sector Acceptance Should this be done, the challenger has completed the round and must undergo a Sector Acceptance, where all available subleaders of that Monarch position's domain (any sectors or games controlled by that Monarch) get together and do the same as the Council in Council Acceptance. Unlike Council Acceptance, however, should at least half or more of the subleaders present reject the new rising Monarch, that individual does not have the ability to take another round after (as there is no Superiority round in the Monarch Road). Instead, the rejected challenger simply must step down despite their previous victory and the old Monarch retains their position. (It is then advised that the challenger then analyze some component that may have caused their rejection and work on it before attempting the Monarch Road again).Category:Special Round